pokexcusivefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Mindshell
Bienvenido a mi Discusión. Cualquier cosa, déjame un mensaje y te responderé lo antes posible. Mensajes sin firmar, con insultos o con ortografía pésima, serán eliminados automáticamente. ~Mindu Ideas Mind el niño humano :U te traigo ideas frescas para la wiki.Podriamos hacer el user del mes,osea el que mas halla editado y que mejor se comporte.Y otra es el Rincon de la Comunidad y su imagen para que esta wiki quede de ..... madre,tu ya me entiendes ewe.Ok espero que te sirvan.BYE!!! Arce The Wailmer 19:58 24 sep 2012 (UTC) Por lo de PF... Si te vas.... como hacemos Poke-Kart Adventure? Es que no lo se :P y quiero que la sigas,al menos edita para eso porfavor ·3· PD: Quieres ser mi HERMANO o BFF de la wiki? Arce The Wailmer Administración Hey me aces administrador!! Jonfer1 (discusión) 01:24 26 sep 2012 (UTC) Hi~ * Llega un nuevo y todos se dedican a llamarle "n00b", ¿Qué harías? **a) ¡Le insulto yo también! Total, es inferior. **b) Advertir al resto de que no deben llamarle éso, ya que todos lo hemos sido. **c) Bloquear al nuevo **d) No hacer mucho caso a la situación. *Se produce una pelea entre dos usuarios, ¿Qué debes hacer? **a) Defiendo a mi mejor amigo, ¡Si no me odiará! **b) Paso de todo, no es asunto mío. **c) Les digo que se ignoren entre ellos. **d) Escucho ambas versiones y busco solución. *Un Burócrata empieza a hacer "Kick-Joke" (echar a alguien del chat "en coña"), "Joke-Ban" (banear a alguien del chat en coña), subir Hentai, Yaoi y demás y tu desde tu posición de admin no puedes hacer nada, ¿A qué solución deberías recurrir? **a) ¡A disfrutar del contenido! **b) Me quedo con las ganas de bloquearle. **c) Aviso a un Burócrata. **d) Pido a todos los usuarios que firmen en algún lugar un decreto para pedir a Wikia que se le retire el puesto de burócrata. *A un Administrador y Burócrata, le hackean la cuenta, qué haces? **a) Aviso a Wikia. **b) Le dejo un mensaje a Vik o Mind. **c) Intento bloquearle. **d) ¡Me quedo igual! ¡Me importa un bledo la Wiki! Parte Técnica ¡Debo editar el diseño y no está Mind, el único que sabe! Bueno, éso no es seguro, ¡Vamos a comprobar si no estoy solo en el maravilloso camino de la Edición Wiki! *Un Administrador puede banear a otro Administrador? **a) ¡Sí, claro! **b) No, claro que no. **c)' Necesita otros poderes para poder hacerlo.' **d) Sólo pueden los fundadores. *Si quiero editar un diseño de la Wiki que no se puede hacer desde el Panel de Administración, a qué página debo acceder? **a) MediaWiki **b)' Especial:Editar Diseño' **c) MediaWiki:Wikia.css **d) MediaWiki:Wikia.js *Quiero editar los mensajes de entrada/salida del chat, ¿Qué página MediaWiki debo tocar? **a) MediaWiki:Chat **b) MediaWiki:Chat-user-joined **c) MediaWiki:Chat-user-parted **d) MediaWiki:Chat-user-joined y MediaWiki:Chat-user-parted *¿Cómo debo bloquear a alguien? **a) Panel de Administración → Permisos de los Usuarios **b) Mis Herramientas **c) Panel de Administración → Lista de Usuarios **d) Panel de Administración → Funcionalidades Wiki *Crea un sencillo código para página que cumpla éstos requisitos: **Borde Blanco **Fondo Azul **Tipografía de Action Man Extended **Tamaño de 15 píxeles para la letra Archivo:Cristanon_1.png It was close,so clase that the walls were wets And she wrote in out in Letraset ''No,you can't callme her name'' Archivo:Bewstorm 001.png 17:40 27 sep 2012 (UTC) Voto .w. En contra, Vik te dejo un agujero más grande que el culo de Barney en el corazón pero es buen Burocrata .w. Soy Hero Richy No se mucho sobre el tema, pero creo que decidieron perdonarle, al fin y al cabo, tuvo un castigo ._. Archivo:Victini_icon.gifDescúbreme!!!!Tranqui, que no muerdoArchivo:Victini_icon.gif 20:53 26 nov 2012 (UTC) Pensemos Estaba bloqueado por multicuenta, cumplió un tiempo de castigo (que fué lo que yo voté y lo que me parecía justo). Además, le cae bien a varias personas (entre las que me encuentro), eso ayuda mucho, esa es la razón por la que tú no estás desbloqueado, le caes mal a varias personas (o ahora solo a Psy, no se ewe). Al menos, eso pienso yo. Archivo:Victini_icon.gifDescúbreme!!!!Tranqui, que no muerdoArchivo:Victini_icon.gif 21:02 26 nov 2012 (UTC) Comparaciones (o lo que yo veo/pienso) Richy: -4 multicuentas, se merece castigo por ello, nunca lo negaré ._. Tú: -Has insultado, aunque solo fuera una vez. -En varias ocasiones, has exagerdado cosas, más de una vez has dicho que te ibas a ir, y eso llega a cansar ._. Mirando eso, yo diría que él tiene más posibilidades que tú de ser desbloqueado. PD: A C no le caes mal, solo... em... no se :ming: PD2: No te puedes conectar a Skype para hablar de esto? Es que me da pereza escribir en las discus (?) Archivo:Victini_icon.gifDescúbreme!!!!Tranqui, que no muerdoArchivo:Victini_icon.gif 15:34 27 nov 2012 (UTC) Ok? Estaba esperando a pillarte por algún chat porque me da pereza escribir en las discus y es más privado, pero ya va siendo hora de que haga un esfuerzo (?) Por qué me has bloqueado en Mundo Fakémon? Acoso sexual? A quién? Quiero explicaciones, y sí, se que me entero ahora, pero soy de efecto retardado :U Archivo:Victini_icon.gifDescúbreme!!!!Tranqui, que no muerdoArchivo:Victini_icon.gif 21:23 8 dic 2012 (UTC)